Blind
by alexeliatrope
Summary: AU, Sora, a blind teenager, and his twin brother Roxas are new at Destiny High School. They soon befriend Kairi, a nice redhead girl and all her other friends. [Sokai] #Please review, I really like to have some advice about my stories
1. Chapter 1

It was Monday morning at Destiny High School. Before the classes started, two unknown boys entered the school. They looked quite similar one of them had spiky brown hair, the other had blond hair. The one with blond hair had blue eyes, and the other's eyes couldn't be seen because he was wearing sunglasses. He was also using a guiding stick. The blonde one guided him toward a group of friends gathered near their lockers.

\- Sorry, my brother and I are new here, could you tell us where we can have our schedules? The blond one asked

\- Yes of course, I'll show you, a red haired girl answered

\- Thank you much, by the way, my name is Roxas, and my twin brother here is Sora

\- Nice to meet you, I'm Kairi, and they are my friends Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie.

\- I'm glad to meet you. Roxas answered

\- Yes, it's nice to meet you, the brunette added, though, I guess we should get going if we don't wanna be late

\- Oh, yes, you're true, his brother answered

And so, they started to walk toward the office.

\- Are you blind? Kairi asked intrigued

\- Why, you have a problem with it? Roxas asked aggressively

\- Brother, she only asked, don't get so angry, Sora retorted, then he turned to Kairi, yes, I was born blind, though, that doesn't stop me from doing most things other people do

\- Oh, okay… She answered a little confused

\- Sorry about Roxas, he tend to get angry quickly when it comes to my handicap.

\- I understand, don't worry, he just want to protect you

As she started guiding them toward the office where they could get their schedules.

* * *

They had their first class with Kairi and Selphie. So, they quickly went toward it, they still had some time before it started.

So, the brothers took seats just behind Selphie and Kairi and the four of them were chatting.

\- So, where did you come from? Kairi asked them

\- We used to live in Twilight Town, we had to move because of our father's job, he is working for an important company and got promoted.

\- Do you have girlfriends?

\- Can't you think of anything else Selphie? Kairi retorted

\- I have a girlfriend, her name's Namine, and, even though we won't be able to see each other as often as we did before, we promised we'd stay together, Roxas answered. Though, Sora doesn't have a girlfriend.

\- Yeah, you'll have to help me get Roxas to sometimes talk about something other than his _Oh so wonderful and kind and beautiful girlfriend_.

That made both Kairi and Selphie giggle

\- Hey, I don't talk only about Namine

\- Yes you do, Sora teased

That was the moment the teacher entered the room.

\- Good morning class, so, I heard we have two new students.

She looked around the room and saw Sora and Roxas

\- So, I can see you already know a few students. Could you please stand up and introduce yourselves?

The two of them stood up.

\- My name's Roxas Skye.

\- And I'm his twin brother Sora Skye.

\- I've been told that Sora is blind, I count of all of you to help him when he might need it, Mrs. Mizu, the teacher, stated.

\- So, you can sit, the teacher indicated them

And so, the class went okay as were the rest of the classes of the morning.

* * *

During the lunch break, the four of them sat to eat with Wakka and Tidus. Though, as they were about to finish, three people came toward them, they seemed to be pissed off.

One of them roughly grabbed Sora's shoulder to turn him toward them. Making him yelp from surprise

\- Listen up, it's not because you're blind that everybody's gonna go easy on you, especially me. You're so pathetic, using it to get pitied to try and make friends.

\- I'm not trying to get pitied-

\- I don't care what you say, you shouldn't even be allowed to go to school with normal people if you can't care about yourself

Roxas quickly stood up, he had gotten really protective over his brother over the years, since Sora was often not able to defend himself.

\- Get your hand off my brother and don't talk to him like that, he spat at the boy who had just spoken to Sora.

\- Don't worry, I don't have more time to lose with him

And so, the three of them left.

Sora had his head bowed down, he seemed hurt.

\- Hey, it's okay Sora, you know he just said nonsense, his brother told him.

\- Yes, I know, he answered with a small smile

\- Yeah, don't worry, you perfectly have the right to be here with us, and don't think we're friendly to you because we pity you, it's more than that, you're really nice, Wakka continued

That seemed enough to make Sora feel better, because he soon showed a huge smile on his face before making a few signs.

\- Thank you

\- But, who's this guy, and what's his problem? Roxas asked

\- He's Seifer, the girl with him is Fuu and the other guy is Rai, but I'm not really sure what their problem is, Kairi answered

\- Easy, since the beginning of the school year, Seifer was trying to convince Kairi to go out with him, but it never worked, so he's jealous that Sora, even though he only arrived this morning, is already friend with her. Selphie added

\- You should try to ignore him, he's just an asshole, Tidus continued

\- Yes, for sure, that's the reason I never wanted anything to do with him, Kairi said

And so, the rest of the day went well, not so many people were mean to Sora compared to his previous school. He thought here most people were nice. Especially Kairi, he was really thankful for her kindness.


	2. Chapter 2

It was now the end of the school day. Wakka, Tidus and Selphie had already left.

\- So Kairi, do you live far from the school? Sora asked her

\- A little bit, but not so far, it only takes me around 15 minutes to walk home

\- We don't live that far either, where exactly do you live?

\- On [Street Name]

\- That's just two minutes from our house if I'm right, we could walk home together, if that's okay with you of course-, Sora proposed excitedly

\- Yeah, that'd be nice, she answered

\- Then, let's go, Roxas concluded

They arrived at Sora and Roxas's house first.

\- So, we'll see you tomorrow Kairi!

\- Yes, see you tomorrow, she waved back

And so, the two of them entered their house, where their mom was already waiting for them.

\- Hi boys

\- Hi mom, they both answered

\- So, did the day went well?

\- Yes, it was great! Sora answered

\- So who was the beautiful girl walking home with you? Their mom teased

\- She's Kairi, she's soooo nice! I mean, we only met today and we're already friends… Sora answered

\- That's great you usually take more time to make new friends

\- …And she has such a sweet voice… he continued dreamily

\- I think Sora has a crush on her, Roxas teased, getting Sora out of his daydream

\- I do not

\- You do too

\- Do not

\- Do too

\- Boys, stop acting like five years old, their mom scolded

\- Sorry, they both apologized

\- So, except from Kairi, how did the day went?

\- Really good, the class we had were interesting, and we also met other nice people, all of Kairi's friend were really welcoming. Sora continued casually

\- Though there was also the incident at lunch… Roxas continued

\- What happened? Their mom asked concerned

\- Oh just some-

\- Nothing, Sora quickly cut his brother

\- Sora let Roxas tell me what happened

\- A few guys went to pick on Sora because one of them is jealous that Sora's friend with Kairi

\- What? Have you told the teacher? What did he do?

\- It's nothing mom, don't worry, Sora tried to reassure her and then turned to his brother, you see that's why I didn't want to tell her, I knew she was going to freak out.

\- You know she would have found out one way or another

\- Yes, I guess you're right. I'm going to my room to do my homework.

\- Yeah, I guess I'll do the same

And so, the both of them left toward their respective rooms.

* * *

The next day was quite good as well. There hadn't been much incident with Seifer, though Roxas could sometimes see him glaring at Sora. Except from Seifer and his friends, most students were nice to Sora or just ignored him. It had now been since Sora and Roxas had arrived, and Sora was getting closer and closer to Kairi

As Sora exited his last class and was heading toward the exit, where he was supposed to meet with Roxas and Kairi before going home, he heard her voice coming from another hallway, she seemed pissed, which instantly took his attention.

\- What you want Seifer?

\- Why refuse to hang out with me for so long and when the new ones arrive you instantly befriend them?

\- One because you're an asshole, two because you only wanted to hang out with me because you think I look good. I think that's enough reason.

\- And you think he isn't caring about how you look?

\- First of all, of course he isn't, he is blind, he doesn't even know how I look like! Second, it's not really difficult to understand what's a guys interested in when he talks to a girl. And, most of all, what he has that you don't have: he's nice.

As she finished talking, even though none of them had noticed yet, Sora had arrived close to them

\- Seifer, you should leave her alone, can't you understand, she already told you she didn't want to talk to you! Sora spat at him as he arrived close to them, surprising both Kairi and Seifer.

While Seifer was still shocked, Sora decided it was the best time to leave.

\- Come on Kairi, Roxas is probably already waiting for us.

\- Yeah, sure, she said, getting out of her daze

And so they started toward the exit

\- Thank… thank you Sora, she whispered

\- Huh?

\- Thank you

\- What for? I should be the one thanking you for complimenting me

\- You helped me get away from Seifer, it would have lasted far longer without your intervention.

\- No problem

* * *

The next morning, when Kairi arrived she was met with Selphie, all her other friends weren't there yet.

\- Hey Kairi

\- Hi Selphie

\- I heard that yesterday Sora stood up for you in front of Seifer! Is that true?

\- Yes, sort of…

\- Well, you should warn Sora to be careful, because Seifer looked really pissed this morning when he arrived.

\- I'll be sure to keep an eye on him

\- Say Kairi, you and Sora have been really "close" together these last few days

\- I guess, why? Kairi answered, trying to sound casual, but also blushing slightly

\- I think you like him! Selphie teased

At this, Kairi's cheeks were nearly as red as her hair.

\- Wh-why would you think that? She question trying to hide her blush

\- You can't lie to me, you're blushing

\- Crap! Well, then I might as well tell you, I may like him a little bit

\- Just a little bit? Selphie asked teasingly

\- Okay, I like Sora a lot! She finally admitted.

Though, she noticed a strange look on Selphie's face when she was saying so. She turned around to see Sora standing right behind her with a look of surprise on his face.

\- So-Sora, you-you heard what I said?

But he didn't have time to answer, because the bell rang signaling the beginning of the first period.


	3. Chapter 3

I finally decided to continue this story.

I also wanted to thank those who reviewed, I really appreciated it

* * *

At the end of the period, Kairi was really quick to leave toward her next class, math, shortly followed by Selphie, who had math with her.

\- Kairi wait! Selphie exclaimed trying to catch up to her friend

Kairi finally slowed down and Selphie arrived close to her.

\- Why did you ran out the class so quickly? Selphie asked panting

\- Can't you understand? Kairi asked angrily

\- Err, it's about Sora?

\- Of course it's about Sora! Now because of you, it's going to be awkward between us, maybe he won't even talk to me anymore…

\- Don't you think you're overreacting a bit?

\- Why? How could it be not awkward between us after what I said?

\- Maybe he has the same feeling, you don't know, he didn't have time to answer.

\- You- you really thinks he could like me? Kairi asked hopefully

\- Of course, don't you see how he acts around you all the time? I'm sure he likes you a lot. You'll go talk to him at lunch okay?

\- O-okay

And so, the classes before lunch break seemed to last forever for Kairi. She was so nervous when lunch break came.

* * *

She saw Sora at their table, already with Roxas, Wakka and Tidus. She came toward him.

\- Sora? She called quietly

\- Hey Kairi, he answered, turning toward her, blushing a lot.

\- Could I-could I talk to you, just the two of us I mean?

\- Yes of course, he said, standing up

Kairi took his hand and gently guide him to an empty hallway.

\- Kairi, what-what you said this morning, did you-did you really mean it?

Once again her cheeks were as red as her hair, though, she felt a little relieved that Sora couldn't see it.

\- Yes, I really like you a lot Sora.

\- Kairi, I like you a lot too, he said hugging her

Kairi was a little dazed, but after a few seconds, she hugged him back.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before Sora broke the silence.

\- Well, I guess we should go back to eat lunch if we want to have time to eat before going back to class.

\- Yeah, I guess you're right, let's go.

\- Just one more thing, does that mean that now we're a couple?

\- Yes of course

And so, the two of them went back toward their tables, holding hands, with huge smiles on their faces. Though, what they didn't know was that Seifer had heard their whole discussion, and he was even more pissed.

At their table, their friends noticed their huge smiles.

\- So, what happened? Roxas asked

\- Now, Kairi and I are dating! Sora exclaimed happily

Hearing this, Selphie gave Kairi a look in which she could read "I told you so".

\- Tonight I end school a bit earlier. I guess I'll have to wait for you Sora. Roxas stated

\- Or I could walk home with him, Kairi proposed

\- Yes, I guess it would be okay that way too

* * *

And so, the rest of the day went well. After their last class, they met each other at the school's entrance, and started to walk together. Sora had his guiding stick in one hand and was holding Kairi's hand in the other.

Though, as they were walking, he heard footsteps coming from behind them. He thought it was nothing, though, just a second later, he felt Kairi being dragged away from him, and he heard her scream.

\- SEIFER, let me-, and then he only heard muffled sound.

\- Kairi! Kairi, you're okay? He asked worriedly

As he heard no reply, he knew something was wrong

\- Seifer! Let her go, she already told you she wasn't interested.

Though, he heard no reply, and only felt his guiding stick being roughly taken from him. He couldn't hear anyone, he didn't have anything to know where he was going anymore. He was completely lost.

Kairi was hold by Seifer, one hand holding her hands behind her back, the other pressed on her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

She was seeing Sora completely lost.

\- Kairi? Kairi are you there?

She tried to scream, but nothing came out. And then, she saw Rai and Fuu, Seifer's friends, walking closer to Sora. They started punching him. He couldn't defend himself, he didn't even know who was attacking him. He tried to kick and throw punches, a few of them actually reaching Rai or Fuu.

\- Who are you? He shouted.

He had no answer. Soon, he fell to the ground, so they stop punching and started kicking.

\- Please stop, Sora was now begging.

After a few more minutes, both of them stopped.

\- Now you know what you got for stealing MY girl, Seifer said

As soon as she was released, Kairi turned around and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.

\- I AM NOT, AND I WILL NEVER BE YOUR GIRL! She yelled at him.

Despite that, Seifer and his friends were satisfied, and they left.

Kairi rushed toward Sora, grabbing his guiding stick, which had been thrown a few steps away from him, and she knelt down beside him.

\- Sora, she called, softly setting her hand on his shoulder.

\- Kairi? He asked weakly

\- Don't worry Sora, I'll take you home

\- Thank you Kairi

She stood up and helped him up, he was leaning on her.

\- Do you think you can walk? She asked

\- I don't think I can walk on my own, you'll have to help me

\- It's okay, you can lean on me, I'll take you home

And so, they slowly made their way toward Sora's house, Sora leaning on Kairi. They finally arrived, it was nearly 4 p.m., their classes had ended at 3:15 p.m. so Roxas and his mom were both worried about Sora.

When Roxas saw the door opening and Kairi walking in first, he smirked.

\- So what did you two do that took so much time, he teased, but just a second later, he saw his brother with a lot of bruises and scratches leaning on Kairi for support. He rushed toward her to help her carry Sora.

\- Oh shit! Sora, what happened?

\- I think we should lay him on the couch first, then I'll explain, Kairi answered.

\- Yes, yes you're right, Roxas answered a little bit panicked

So they both carried him toward the living room and helped him lying down on the couch.

\- Roxas, was it Sor- Oh my gosh! Sora, are you hurt? Sora's mom said as she entered the living room and rushed toward the couch, holding Sora's hand to let him know she was close.

\- I'll be okay mom, don't worry, Sora answered weakly, trying to sound reassuring but failing miserably.

\- Kairi? What happened exactly?

\- I was walking with Sora toward your house, then, Seifer dragged me away from Sora and his two friends took his guiding stick away from him before beating him. It's- it's all my fault, I'm-I'm so sorry. It's because Seifer is jealous-

\- It's not your fault Kairi, Sora interrupted

\- No it's not, his mom continued, but I'm gonna have a discussion with the school about that Seifer kid! She exclaimed angrily

\- We'll take Sora to his room, Roxas stated

And so, he and Kairi helped Sora upstairs to his room. Kairi exited while Roxas helped his brother getting change. Then, Kairi came back and they helped Sora into his bed. There was not much they could do except let him rest and heal.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, before going to school, Kairi went to see how Sora was doing. She knocked and the door was answered by Roxas.

\- Hi Roxas,

\- Hey Kairi

\- I came to see how Sora was doing

\- He's still sleeping, he won't go to school today, maybe tomorrow, but that's not sure.

\- Oh… okay, do you think you'll be leaving soon?

\- Yes, in just a few minutes

\- I'll wait for you, we'll walk together to school if that's okay with you

\- Yes, I'll be ready in just a few minutes

So Kairi sat on the couch in the living room waiting for Roxas.

After just five minutes, he came back downstairs with his bag.

\- Okay, let's go! He stated

And so, they both exited.

\- So, has your mom called the high school?

\- Yes, Seifer and his friends should be asked to go to the headmaster's office today.

\- I hope they'll get expelled

\- Yes, me too

And so they arrived a few minutes later. While they were chatting near their lockers, they saw Seifer and his friends coming toward them.

\- So, did your brother like our little encounter yesterday? Seifer provoked

\- Shut the fuck up! Roxas spat at him

\- At least he seemed to have listened to what I told him, cause I see him nowhere close to you, he continued this time provoking Kairi

\- If you continue I'll show you how close to your face my fist can go.

Though before he could do anything, he was held back by Kairi.

\- Just ignore them Roxas, they're already gonna be send to the Headmaster's office, most likely expelled, you don't need to be punished for hitting them.

\- Yes, you're true, he answered lowering his fist

And so, the rest of the day went well, and, as Kairi was expecting, Seifer was expelled, though his two friends, as they were only following him were only expelled for a week.

At the end of the day though, Kairi went with Roxas to check on Sora.

When they arrived at Roxas and Sora's house, they saw Sora on the couch, he seemed thoughtful.

\- Hey Sora, Roxas said

\- Hi Roxas, Sora answered getting out of his daydream.

Kairi decided to sneak on him. Though, as she was just a few centimeters away.

\- Kairi, it's no use trying to sneak on me

She stopped surprised

\- How did you know?

\- I heard your footsteps

\- But I mean, how did you know it was me?

\- That's why I had to wait until you were close, I recognized your scent

\- And I thought you would be easy to sneak on

\- Don't underestimate me

\- So I guess you're feeling better?

\- Yes a lot better, I think I'll go back to school tomorrow

\- That's great, it was less fun without you.

\- Well I think I'll live you two alone, Roxas said, heading toward the kitchen

\- We should go to my room, it'd be quieter, Sora said

\- Yes, let's go

And so, he and Kairi went up to his room. They both sat on Sora's bed.

As they sat there, Kairi was looking at Sora and saw all the bruises from Seifer's beating. She softly began to cry.

Sora heard it and gently wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry in his chest.

\- Kairi what's wrong?

\- I'm-I'm sorry Sora

\- What for Kairi, you have nothing to be sorry about.

\- It's my fault you got hurt

He held her a little tighter

\- No it's not Kairi, you couldn't know he would do this

\- But I-I should have protected you

\- You were alone, they were three, at least you didn't got hurt, that's the most important

\- You're too kind with me Sora

\- No I'm not, I could never be kind enough with you

She continued crying but said nothing more, Sora kept his arms around her, trying to soothe her gently.

After a few more minutes, she finally calmed down, and Sora slowly loosened his embrace.

\- Thank you Sora

\- No problem Kairi


End file.
